bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheMostAwesomer/RPG: Adventures in BTD5
I decided I want to do an RPG blog because why not? Note that I'm taking a page from everyone's book, like Shakespeare did with Jack Falstaff. Sign Up Name: Race: Gender: Class: Your class determines your stats. As races pour in, certain racial bonuses will get included. Oh, and yes, you can be bloon-related. You'll just be considered a bloon that hates other bloons. Gender has minimal bearing on events; it only really effects how you're addressed. Races Here are the default races to choose from: Monkey: Skillful, plentiful, intelligent. Can take up a variety of classes, can handle almost all weapon varieties. They also inherently hate bloons. Racial Bonus: Can wield any weapon that has no race specification; they ignore class specifications. Human: Basically the Monkey, but bigger and bulkier. They have less bloon hatred, however, so they deal less damage to bloons than Monkeys. Racial Bonus: Gets to distribute 5 more stats per level. Robot: The bulkiest of all races. This bulk comes at a price: They aren't great in things they aren't specified in. Of course, the excell in what they're built to do. Racial Bonus: Gets a 20% defense boost no matter what, as well as a 10% boost to the highest stat of its class (With a subsequent 10% loss in the classes' weakest stat). Class This is the Classiary, the massive compendium of all things related to abilties and powers. Warrior: Masters of melee. They begin with a leather tunic and a stone sword (See ItemDex). (Base Stats are 30 Atk, 20 HP, 5 Sp. Atk, 15 Speed, 30 Defense) Mage: Maestros of magic. They begin with a basic robe and a wooden staff (ItemDex). (Base Stats are 5 Atk, 20 HP, 30 Sp. Atk, 30 Speed, 15 Defense) Wizard: Bulkier Mages. They begin with a basic robe and a wooden staff. (Base Stats are 5 Atk, 25 HP, 25 Sp. Atk, 25 Speed, 20 Defense) Tank: The ultimate in defense. They begin with a chainmail chestplate and a wooden sword (See ItemDex). (Base Stats are 10 Atk, 30 HP, 5 Sp. Atk, 10 Speed, 45 Defense) Medic: Surprisingly helpful, yet weak. They begin with a labcoat, a scapel, and begins with 3 medkits (See ItemDex). (Base Stats are 10 Atk, 20 HP, 5 Sp. Atk, 30 Speed, 15 Defense) Itemdex The Itemdex contains info on all things that exist in your inventory. Armor Leather Tunic: Generic defensive clothing. Supplies 5 extra defense. Basic Robe: Ordinary Mage clothes. Supplies 5 extra defense. Chainmail Chestplate: Durable defensive clothing. Supplies 10 extra defense, as well as reducing fire damage. Labcoat: Ordinary scientist's garb. Supplies 2 extra defense. Weapons Stone Sword: Medium-class weapon. Adds 10 attack. Wooden Staff: Medium-class weapon. Adds 10 special attack. Wooden Sword: Low-class weapon. Adds 5 attack. Scapel: Low-class weapon. Adds 2 attack and has a 10% chance to poison the enemy. Other Items Medkit: Helpful healing item. Restores 20 health per use and has three uses. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts